Conventionally, traffic vehicles such as a vehicle without a contact wire are controlled by a traffic light system which controls traveling of vehicles such as automobiles. Thus, operators of traffic vehicles operate the vehicles to advance or stop the vehicles following an indication by traffic lights.
Under such a traffic light system, the traffic vehicle is stopped and restarted repeatedly, and consequently, there is a possibility that the traffic vehicle may be unable to travel according to a regular traveling schedule, thereby providing users with inconvenience. Patent Literature 1 has disclosed a traveling assistant system for calculating a velocity pattern which enables the traffic vehicle to travel according to the regular traveling schedule by minimizing the stopping and restarting.